parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Max and the Children (1983)
DinosaurKingRockz's TV-spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Simon Seville - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Theodore Seville - Dan Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Dave Seville - Goofy (Disney) * Brittany Miller - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Jeanette Miller - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Eleanor Miller - Runo Misaki (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Mrs. Miller - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Uncle Harry - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Vinny - Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Sherlock Holmes - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Dr. Watson - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Professor Moriarty - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Inspector Seville - Flash the Wonder Dog (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Alvin Smith - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Barbie - Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Buster Bardom - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Batman/Bruce Wayne (Batman) * Dr. Buford Bubbles - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Miss Dalia - Shego (Kim Possible) * Trusty - Aladdin * Montana - Jasmine (Aladdin) Seasons: # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 1) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 2) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 3) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 4) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 5) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 6) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 7) # Max and the Children (1983) (Season 8) Movies: * The Child Adventure (1987) * Max and the Children Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Max and the Children Meet the Wolfman (2000) Specials: * A Child Christmas (1981) * I Love the Children Valentine Special (1984) * A Child Reunion (1985) * Trick or Treason (1994) * A Child Celebration (1994) * The Easter Child (1995) See Also: * The Max Show Trivia: * Alvin and Brittany were Max and Zoe in Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style), and Max and Zoe are Alvin and Brittany in this spoof. Gallery: Max Taylor.png|Max Taylor as Alvin Seville Rex Owen Happy.jpg|Rex Owen as Simon Seville Dan Kuso.png|Dan as Theodore Seville Zoe Drake and Paris.jpg|Zoe Drake as Brittany Miller Mina Aino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Jeanette Miller Runo Misaki.jpg|Runo as Eleanor Miller Goofy in The Spirit of Mickey.jpg|Goofy as Dave Seville Minnie Mouse in the Mickey Mouse Shorts.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Miss Miller Dr. Z.jpg|Dr. Z as Uncle Harry Lahwhinie Scratching Shaka Baka's Board.jpg|Lahwhinie as Miss Grudge Desiree Beautiful.jpg|Desiree D'Allure as Eva Tanya.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Olivia Abigail-0.png|Abigail as Heidi Phoebus HOND.jpg|Phoebus as Sherlock Holmes Quasimodo-0.jpg|Quasimodo as Dr. Watson Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo as Professor Moriarty Flash the Wonder Dog.jpg|Flash the Wonder Dog as Inspector Seville Sylvia Marpole.jpg|Sylvia Marpole as Marsha Aki Taylor-0.jpg|Aki Taylor as Vinny Trusty.png|Trusty as Uncle "Adventure" Willy Scooby Doo in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy.jpg|Scooby Doo as Clyde Crashcup Shaggy Rogers in Looney Tunes Back in Action.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Alvin Smith Fred Jones in Supernatural.jpg|Fred Jones as Simon Smith Alan M. Mayberry (TV Series).jpg|Alan M. Mayberry as Theodore Smith Wylie Burp.jpg|Wylie Burp as Dave Smith Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Barbie Mrs Daphne is Sweet in her Bikini..jpg|Daphne Blake as Annabelle Josie McCoy.png|Josie McCoy as Samantha Batman in Batman & Mr. Freeze SubZero.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman as Brice Wayne/Batmunk Alfred Pennyworth in Batman The Animated Series.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth as Happy the Butler Joker in Batman The Animated Series.jpg|The Joker as the Jokester Vicki Vale in Batman The Brave and the Bold.jpg|Vicki Vale as Nicki Nale Ash Ketchum Caught Caterpie.png|Ash Ketchum as Daytona Jones Brock in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg|Brock as Saratoga Jones Tracey Sketchit (TV Series).jpg|Tracey Sketchit as the Local Guide Rei Hino.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Bambi Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1406.jpg|Ratigan as Roland Bellyache Darien-0.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Robomunk/Officer Malone Serena Sad.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Violet Bronson Andrew.jpg|Andrew as Dr. Simonize Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg|Alice as Miss Mayor Dr. Falicer.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Mr. Pinkie Honoka Kosaka in the Love Live School Shorts.jpg|Honoka Kosaka as Suzy Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach Fade to Black.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Chip Tracy Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Bess Blueheart Marucho Marukura in Bakugan Battle Brawlers.jpg|Marucho as Kiddo Loly Aivirrne.png|Loly Aivirrne as Breathmint Balony Orihime Inoue.png|Orihime Inoue as Club Doorwoman Uryu Ishida in Bleach Hell Verse.jpg|Uryu Ishida as Dr. Laboritory Rover Dangerfield.png|Rover Dangerfield as Police Chief Bland Aladdin Calls Jafar a Snake.jpg|Aladdin as Trusty Sad Jasmine .jpeg|Jasmine as Princess Montana Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Dr. Buford Bubbles Shego in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Shego as Miss Dalia Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof